


Pedro Pascal Kinktober

by KingOfTortoises



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Kingsman (Movies), Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Equalizer (Movies), The Mandalorian (TV), Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angry Sex, Breeding, Cheater, Cheating, Cock Warming, Collars, Cuck, Cuckolding, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, Hate fucking, Humiliation, Incest, Jealousy, Kink, Kinktober, Knife Kink, Knife Play, Mommy Kink, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Professor Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Taboo, Teacher Kink, Threesome, Toys, Vouyer, Vouyerism, Wax, cum kink, daddy - Freeform, dub con, knife, master - Freeform, master and slave - Freeform, mommy, mutual, mutual masterbation, non con, pee kink, slave - Freeform, thigh riding, water sports, wax kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTortoises/pseuds/KingOfTortoises
Summary: Despite the title of the book, Pedro’s name is not used in any of these stories.It is only dedicated to the characters he has played.For this book, the characters will be:Mandalorian / Din DjarinDave York - From the Equalizer 2Javier Peña - From NarcosOberyn Martell - Game of ThronesAgent Whiskey / Jack Daniels - Kingsman the Golden CircleFrancisco (Catfish) Morales - Triple FrontierRemember, this IS Kinktober. Which means it has smut and at times can have strong language.I although, will put warning tags before each story.Anyways, have fun you gremlins😁😂 hahaHappy Kinktober!!
Relationships: Dave York/Reader, Dave York/You, Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You, Francisco “Catfish” Morales/Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, Oberyn Martell/Reader, Oberyn Martell/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	1. Javier Peña - Hate Sex

Warning: slight dubcon/noncon, language, cursing at each other, choking (but not played out as a kink). 

———

You're on the phone with your brother having a conversation about what you saw on the news. Your head pops up when you hear someone knocking at the door. You tell your brother to stay on the phone while your answer the door 

You get up from the sofa and walk to the door. You grab the door knob and open it a little ways. With that tiny space, you peak your head a bit to see who's there. Your face drops when you see a certain someone. A person you'd rather not see for the rest of your life. You give the person a glare and try to close the door on them, but they stop the door with their foot followed by them making their way into your house. 

You watch the figure as they walk in. You put the phone up to your ear, "I'll call you later" You hang up the phone as you glare at the person in your house. 

"What do you want, Pena" you say as you cross your arms. Javier takes off his shades with a sigh. "We need to talk," he says in his stressed voice. "We don't need to do anything, I need you to leave,". Javier sighs and walks into the living room, scoping the place out with his eyes. He then plops on the couch and looks at you. He moves his head, indicating for you sit down. You roll your eyes with a sigh and sit next to him on the couch. 

The conversation started off tense, but after a few minutes, the conversation turned heated, with you sputing names at him, trying to have him leave. 

"I'm not leaving until I have that information." He grabs your wrist with a tight grip. You look him in the eyes, wishing you can just punch him in the face. "You're putting my life in danger just by having you in my house." you pause, "and I'm not giving you shit," You then forcefully tear your arm away from his grasp. 

"Come on. Why don't we do what we did earlier? I give you something, then you give me something in return, and that something is information," he tries to bribe, but you don't agree with his suggestion. 

"You really are stubborn, huh?" You can hear him lose his patience. Javier continues to glare at you, not saying a word. You can basically see the cogs turning in his head as he thinks about his next set of words. 

Your body jumped when Javier swiftly brought his hand up and clamped it around your neck. His grip is not enough to hurt you, but definitely enough to stop you from moving. Without a word he moves up to your face locking your lips together. You try to push him away, but his other hand snaked around your head, forcing you more into the kiss.  
  
You gasp when you feel his tongue slide into your mouth. You close your eyes and think if you should bite on his tongue or not. The odds of him slapping the fuck out of you is very high if you do. Not to mention assault to a DEA agent would be a hefty fine. So, you just decide to take it without causing harm to him, despite how much you want to. 

His free hand comes to your chest and gropes you breast, and he squeezes. You wince at how hard he is gripping. He then pulls back from the kiss and pushes you down the couch. You prop yourself up on your shoulders, but ultimately did nothing when he placed his hand around your neck again. He keeps you in the position. All you could do is glare at him.  
  
The hand from your breast moves down to your stomach, then to your crotch. "Fuck you, Pena" you spat at him. He didn't say anything but continue to touch your crotch. "Fuck. Don't you wish my fingers were inside you right now?" he says in a deep voice. You mentally cursed yourself as his words did cause a reaction from yourself. 

"I heard that small whimper," he smirks. He then rubs circles over your crotch. "You fucking like this, huh? You always did." he teases. You buck your hips up to try and get him off of you, but it only makes more pressure in your area. He chuckles and squeezes more around your throat. You gasp for air, "I knew you liked it, baby.". His words pisses you off. Everything he is saying is so not true. "You're fucking disgusting" you say with as much breath as you could. 

His grip gets tighter. You smack his hand a few times, "Fucker, let go" you muster. Javier sighs. "As much I do like choking you. I want to hear those whimpers." He pauses and leans down, right down to your neck and ear. "I want to hear you moan my name," he whispers, sending shivers down your spine. Javier then places kisses on your neck, occasionally sucking and biting on your skin. 

Everything escalated since then. Clothes slipped off from your bodies, groping, and constant cursing from each other. You hated yourself for the way your body and mind reacted to his words. Everytime he called you a filthy word, it made your body burn. Your body was on fire, you wanted to douse yourself in water but the heat from his vulgar words, his body, and your own were an endless fire pit. 

Javier sits up and looks down at your naked figure. You look away from his gaze, trying to avoid him. You tense up when you feel him position at your entrance. "You're so wet." he teases, You didn't say anything so he pushes himself into you. You moan when he fully pushes himself into you. 

"You feel so fucking good. When's the last time you've been fucked?" he asks, slowly pacing himself into you. You refused to answer that repulsive question. Javier gives you a fake sympathetic face. "Aww, Was I your last fuck? Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll feel this in the morning." After he said his words, his thrust got rougher and went at a faster pace. At this point you couldn't deny it anymore he felt good inside of you. The way he knows how to hit the perfect spot and roll his hips. You can't help but whisper his name. 

"Finally letting loose, huh?" As he said, you stop yourself from making noise or face. You just turned your head and closed your eyes. Due to this, Javier scoffed. "Make some noise at least. Makes me feel like I'm fucking a ragdoll." He said with a bit of harshness. You refused to do anything. Javier then sighs, "stubborn bitch". 

Javier then leans down to your face and kisses you. He pushes his tongue in. Your eyebrows scrunch up, but you return the kiss. You moan into the kiss when he goes at a more rough and fast pace. You feel javier smile into the kiss. WIth that, he sits back up and continues to pound into you. 

The way he pushes his hip into you, and the way how hard he is going gives you so much pleasure. You let go of your stubbornness and moan out. Javier won this round. No matter how many times you want to deny it, your body won't let you, 

You feel a knot in your stomach begin to tighten. You grab onto the side of the couch and grip, hard. Javier notices. He brings his hand down and rubs circles on your clit. That brings you closer to your orgasm. "F-fuck.. I'm going to cum, Javi" you say breathlessly. 

Javier laughs and quickly removes his hand, and pulls out of you. You groan and smack the couch. "What the fuck!" you yell at him. Javier gives a shaky chuckle. He runs his fingers through his hair. "Now tell me the information." He says with a smile. You buck your hips up, "I'll tell you after I cum, please" You glare at him when he laughs at your words. 

Javier places his cock on top of your cunt and begins to thrust slowly. His small movements give you a bit of pleasure as his cock slightly rubs against your clit. "Tell me what their next move is, and I'll keep fucking you." 

You bite the inside of his cheek and think about it. Too heated in the moment and the need to cum, you tell him all the information you could muster. "Good girl" he says seductively. With that, he pushes himself back into you. You moan when he slides back in. He's going the same fast pace as he did before he interrupted you. 

Again, Javier brings his hand down and begins to play with your clit. The sensation of his fingers and cock hitting your g-spot makes you go crazy, and brings you closer to your climax. "Come one baby. Cum on my cock. Be a good girl and cum" he says. As if on cue, your body tenses up and shakes. You haven't came so hard in a long time. You couldn't help but yell out Javi's name when you cum.  
  
Javier groans out loud. His thrusts are becoming shaky and uneven. "Fuck, you're queezing me hard right now." he grunts out. A few more thrust in, and he stops. He grips on the side of your hips and moans out. Javier stills his body as he pours his cum inside of you. 

\---

You are now fully clothed and so is Javi. He grabs the remaining things he brought and walks towards the door. You stay on the couch, still coming down from that high he gave you. He opens the door and looks back at you. "Thanks for information. I'll keep in touch," He gives a wink and exits your home. 

After he leaves, you sigh and lean back on the couch. You can still feel him inside of you. You debate whether it was a good idea or not to tell him that critical information. For now, you'll just sit back and reminisce in the current feelings you are now having.


	2. Dave York - Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dirty Talk, Humiliation (light)

People are laughing, smiling, and having a good time. Everyone except you. The house party Dave is throwing has something to do about his work, He invited all of his co-workers, and friends. You wanted to bring a few of your friends as well, but he didn’t allow you to. His reason being that they’re “too chaotic”. You tried to argue with him but he said his words were final. You tried to leave the house, because you weren’t having fun. Again, Dave intervened and told you to not go. 

At this point, you sat downstairs sipping on a glass of wine on the couch. Dave is crowded by his people. It’s loud, full of men laughing. Then, you hear a high pitch and feminime laugh. You look over in Dave’s direction. You see a female hanging onto his arm and laughing at their jokes. You can’t take it anymore. 

You place the glass on the coffee table next to you, and get up. You may have had too much wine because you bumped into the table, causing the glass to fall on the ground. The glass shattered into hundreds of pieces, and red wine splashed on the ground. 

“Shit,” you whisper to yourself. 

You notice the silence and look over at the crowd. They’re all staring at you, including Dave. You see the expression on his face. He has a “Really?” expression plastered on his face. 

You get up with a sigh. You face towards his group of friends. You apologize for the scene and mess. Quickly, you leave the living room, and into one of the guest bedrooms in the back. 

You sat on the edge of the bed, placing your face into your palms, trying to calm yourself down. You feel embarrassed from the scene you just made. Everyone looked at you, and the mess you made. Not to mention you didn’t clean it up. Then again, you can have Dave clean it up, since it’s his party anyways. 

The door creaks open, causing you to look up from your palms. It’s Dave. He doesn’t have a friendly face on him. He then steps in, closes and locks the door. You give a small glare, he returns one as well. 

“What the hell was that?” He asks

“Nothing, a little accident happened. That’s all,” 

“You made a mess and didn’t even clean it up.” Dave pauses, “You’ve been acting all somehow since they got here. It really brings down the whole mood.” He complains. 

You stand up in anger. “You know what. I’m not having a good time, Dave. These are your friends, not mine. You didn’t allow me to invite mine, or let me go out, or even go up stairs.” 

“This is about me. You could at least enjoy that I reached my goal in my job. I want you here to enjoy it with me,” he says with a softer tone, trying to defuse the situation.

“Dave, just leave me alone. I’m sure your lady friend will give you that company and joy.” You say as you sit down on the bed again. 

“Is that why you decided to toss the damn glass on the floor, because you’re jealous?!” 

You give a small passive aggressive chuckle, “I told you, it was an accident. I could care less that she’s being an arm candy.”

Dave sighs and sits next to you on the bed. “Look, I’m not trying to do anything. I’m just having fun. Taking a break from the stress and work.”.

To say the least, you believe him. He does have a stressful job, but that doesn’t give him the ‘ok’ to treat you like this. 

Dave then leans over and plants a kiss on your cheek. It went from one to three, to six. He kisses along your jaw, trying to get close to your lips. You want to give in, but the way he talked down to you is still holding you back.

Dave places his right hand onto the other side of your face. He gently makes you look at him. You see the expression on his face. It is no longer scrunched up in anger. His face is now soft, genuine in a way. You see his dark brown eyes and his soft skin. You see his lips and can’t help but kiss him. 

Dave slightly smiles into the kiss. You and Dave kiss for a few seconds before he starts to get grabby. You pull away from him. “Sorry, but I don’t want to do it right now. Not when everyone is out there.” You say softly. 

“Well” he pauses. “Can you help me? I don’t want to go out there with a hard on,” he says. You then look at his crotch and see that he’s pitching a tent. You raise an eyebrow, and he notices. “Please?” he says. 

You sigh and get down in front of him. You unbuckle his belt, and unzip his pants. You carefully bring out his already hard cock. 

You wrap your lips around the tip of his cock and lick the head. Dave hangs his head back. You take a deep breath before your next actions. You fully engulf his length in your mouth, taking as much as you can. You stay out for a few seconds before releasing yourself from him. 

You hollow out your cheeks and suck on his cock. He brings his hand to your head and clenches a fistful of your hair. “Fuck, you’re doing a good job. You’re going to make me cum”. 

Dave begins to slightly thrust into your mouth. Your face scrunches up, trying to focus on breathing through your nose. 

“I’m going to cum on your face, okay baby.” He grunts, “You’re going to walk out of this room with my cum on your face. Fuck—Clean that damn mess you made out there”

With each sentence his pace gets faster. You gag and try not to choke on him. You’re not even paying attention to a word he’s staying to you right now. 

“Bet you like that huh? The thought of my friends seeing what I just did on your face...Think of it as—as a way of marking you. Huh?, all of them will know you belong to me,” he teases 

Couple more thrusts and he curses. Quickly, he pushes your mouth away from his cock. Dave sits forward a bit. He grasps his cock and jerks himself off. Within a few seconds, you feel his warm ropes of cum fall onto your face.

You bring your hand up to wipe his cum off, but Dave startles you with a loud “hey”. You look up at him confused. “Didn’t you hear me? You’re not going to wipe that cum off. You’re going to wear that out there and clean up at that mess”. 

You look up at him in disbelief. “I’m not kidding, hun. Go on out there and clean it up”. 

After a few exchanged words. You walk out of the room, ropes of cum still on your face. You go into the living room first. Everyone is still having a good time. They don’t seem to notice you, so you’re slightly relieved at the thought of them not seeing you. Until..

Dave has just walked in and made a loud announcement. Everyone looked towards you and Dave. Quickly, you turn your head away, hoping they won’t see. You’re embarrassed by Dave. Your face is hot and flushed. You wanted to punch him in the gut for what he did. 

You then hear his smart ass chuckle come from the back of you. “I think there’s something on your face” he says with a face sympathetic tone. He calls one of his friends to get you a paper towel. 

His friend does as he says. His friend comes to you too and hands you the towel. You grab it from him, still facing your head away. Dave then clicks his tongue. “Don’t be rude now. Look him in the eyes and thank him”. You can practically see the smile on his face right now. 

You slowly look towards the man. Your face is completely red and covered in cum. The man's eyes widened. He stares for a bit, then to Dave. “Thank you,” Dave says to his friend. The man in front of you stammers, but says ‘you’re welcome’. 

With that, you quickly go to the kitchen to replace the paper towel with a rag. You also decided to grab a broom to clean the glass. 

While walking back into the living room, you continued to face away from Dave’s group. It may have been an awkward position to walk in, but it’s most worth it instead of having the rest of his guests know what happened.


	3. Apologies

Hey, sorry I have not posted for Kinktober. I’ve literally been so busy with college at the moment. Although, I will resume posting after Wednesday the 7th. This specific date because that’s literally when majority of my homework is due. Lol so after Wednesday I’ll be Scott free for a few days haha


End file.
